The present invention is directed to a filter changer for a radiation transmitter having a filter which is adjustable into the beam path of the radiation transmitter via an articulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,652, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which claims priority from German Patent Application 35 00 812, discloses an x-ray means having a semi-transparent diaphragm that comprises individual lamellae that lie parallel against one another and lie on both sides of a slot. These lamellae are individually adjustable in a planar direction dependent on the size of the article to be observed. The adjustment of the lamellae can occur by respective motors. An individual adjustment of the lamellae can also be obtained in that a motor is provided for a number of diaphragms and this motor drives a drum in which is at least one coupling magnet is provided that will couple the lamellae to the drum. The lamellae preferably comprise a region that is constructed as a rack gear and are in connection with the drum which is a toothed drum.